The New Prophecy
by Lyndseybug
Summary: A new prophecy is made and lives are changed forever
1. Chapter 1

_**"The one born the eighth month**_

_**On the sixteenth day**_

_**Hair of red**_

_**Soul of fire**_

_**Brothers six**_

_**Pure blood runs though her veins**_

_**And the opener of the secret chamber**_

_**Born year of the false fall**_

_**Shall wed the Chosen one**_

_**By his seventh year**_

_**A babe born the next year**_

_**Ultimate protect**_

_**The babe is the key of defeat**_

_**Of the Dark Lord"**_

"Oh dear!" Minerva McGonagal said as Sibil Twelanery snapped out of her trance and started crying again. She rushed up to the office of the late Albus Dumbledore. "Albus!" She yelled. The portrait on the wall awoke. "Yes?" He asked. "Sibil has just made another prophecy." She said breathing heavily. His eyes got big. "Show it to me." He said. Minerva walked over to the penvenlia and put the memory inside. A life-like figure rose from the basin and recited the prophecy. "What does it mean Albus?" Minerva asked her hands trembling. "It means that Harry Potter is to be married." The portrait said. "But to who?" Minerva asked. "The girl must be sixteen, born on August sixteenth, have six brothers, be pureblood, have red hair, and have opened a secret chamber." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye. "That means..." Minerva said her voice trailing off. "Yes Minerva. Harry Potter is to wed Ginny Weasly."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter awoke to someone shaking him. It was one of his best friends Hermione Granger. "What's wrong?!" Harry asked sitting strait up. "I don't know but the orders here to get us." Hermione said. She flicked her wand and their stuff was packed. Hermione went over to Ron and started shaking him. When that didn't work she kissed him. He woke up and pulled her on top of him. "Oi! We have to go!" A voice from the doorway said. Harry looked to see Tonks. But she seemed different. Bigger. "Remus is already having a cow that I'm here. The sooner we leave the better." She said. "Why are you here? We weren't suppose to leave for another month." Harry asked pulling his shirt over his head. Hermione headed into the bathroom with her cloths and Ron put on his. "I'm not suppose to tell you Harry. That's McGonagal job." Tonks said. The four went down stairs to see Moody and Remus Lupin waiting with the terrified form of his Uncle and his Aunt, Surprisingly looking more worried than scared. "Hello Harry, Hermione, Ron." Lupin said. Moody gave a stiff nod. "Hello Professors." The children said. "Were flooing to the Burrow. Take a handful." Lupin said taking out a bag. Everyone took a handful. Remus tried to help Tonks into the fireplace. "REMUS! I can take care of myself!" She yelled. Remus sighed and flooed. Ron went next then Hermione. "Harry." Harry's Aunt said. "I'm gone for good this time." Harry said coldly. Petunia walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Be careful Harry." She said. Harry was shocked. "I will Aunt Petunia." Harry said giving back the hug. Petunia let go with tears in her eyes. Harry got into the fireplace and gave one last look at the place that he had lived in for fifteen years and threw down the powder and was transported to the Weasly's living room. "Harry! How are you dear?" Mrs.Weasly asked as he stepped out of the fireplace. "I'm fine Mrs.Weasly." He breathed as she gave him a bone-crushing hug. "Why are we here so early?" Hermione asked. "I think you'll get your answers in the morning. Ron, Harry your in your usual room, Hermione your in the twin's room. Ginny won't come out of her room." Mrs.Weasly said. Harry looked down. It was his fault. They all went up stairs for a well-earned sleep.

The Next Day...

The children went downstairs to see Minerva McGonagal sitting at the table eating a piece of toast. There was an empty portrait beside her. "Hello children." She said. They sat down not sure what to do. "Eat! You three look under fed. Eat!" Mrs.Weasly said. After eating in silent the five of them went into the living room the portrait in tow. "I presume you three are wondering why were here today." McGonagal said. They nodded. "Molly please get Ginny." She said to Mrs. Weasly. Mrs. Weasly went upstairs and came back down ten minutes later with a surly looking Ginny. She looked like she hadn't brushed her hair in week or eating in days. Harry wanted to go over and hug her but resisted the urge. "Now that everyone's here we can start." A voice from the portrait said. Everyone looked at the portrait. There was the likeness of the one time Head Master of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. "Hello Professor." They said. "Yes there has been a little twist in the battle that concerns you all." He said. "Yesterday Sibil Twelanery recited a prophecy to me that concerns Ms. Weasly and Mr. Potter." McGonagal said. She waved her wand and the penisalive appeared. They leaned towards the basin when a miniature Twelanery appeared. She started to talk:

_**"The one born the eighth month**_

_**On the sixteenth day**_

_**Hair of red**_

_**Soul of fire**_

_**Brother six**_

_Pure blood runs though her veins_

_**And the opener of the secret chamber**_

_**Born year of the false fall**_

_**Shall wed the Chosen one**_

_**By his seventeenth year**_

_**A babe born the next year**_

_**Ultimate protection giving**_

_**The babe is the key of defeat**_

_**Of the Dark Lord"**_

When she finished she fell back into the basin. "What does it mean?" Ron asked. "It means that Harry has to marry Ginny." Hermione said. "Yes Ms. Granger. That's right. I will miss you in my classes. Albus has informed me of your mission." McGonagal said. "No I won't put Ginny in any more danger." Harry said. "Don't be so daft Harry! If you marry me you would be protecting me! Remember the Ultimate protection part! But you probably don't want to marry little Ginny Weasly!" Ginny yelled running up the stairs. Screw it. Harry got up and ran after her. "Let him do this Molly." Dumbledore said to Mrs.Weasly, who was getting up.

With Harry...

Harry followed Ginny to her room. He gentle opened it and saw Ginny crying on her bed. "Gin..." He said. "Go away!" She screamed. "Please listen Ginny!" He pleaded. "Five minutes." She said. "Ginny it's not that I don't love you. Gin I love you more than I've loved anything. And that scares me. I don't want you to get hurt. And you would be throwing your life away by marring me and having a baby so young." Harry said. "Oh Harry! Don't you get it? I can protect myself! And as for the prophecy, There's nothing I rather do than marry you or have your baby. I know your leaving soon and I won't stop you but this way I'll have a piece of you with me." Ginny said. "I get it now Gin. This way you'll be safe. So let's go tell them the verdict." Harry said. "You have to purpose." Ginny pointed out as they got down the hall. "Have to get a ring first." Harry countered. "Touché!" Ginny laughed. When they got downstairs everyone got quiet. "We have decided to do it." Harry said. "Well now you'll really be my brother." Ron said grinning. "We have to get going. We shall see you at the wedding." McGonagal said. She and The Portrait flooed away. "Oh Ginny! My baby's getting married! And Harry you'll finally be my son!" Mrs.Weasly sobbed. Then she stopped. "Plans! We have to plan!" Mrs.Weasly said. "Nothing to big Mum. I know that the wedding plans for Bill and Fleur's wedding was foiled but the press can't know." Ginny said. "How was the wedding foiled?" Ron asked. "They eloped." Ginny said. "Fine! Just the family and the order?" Mrs.Weasly asked. "I want to invite Neville and Luna too." Harry said. "I do too!" Ginny said. "Oh yes! Of course. What about the day it has to be by July thirtieth?" She asked. "What about June 1? That way we'll be the same age." Harry asked. "Oh yes that's perfect!" Mrs.Weasly said. "In the garden and I want to wear your dress." Ginny said. Mrs.Weasly tear up. "Oh Ginny!" She sobbed. "Who does the ceremony?" Harry asked. " An Auror usually. Maybe we can get Kingsly." Molly said. They agreed. The rest of the day was devoted to the wedding since Ginny's birthday was two weeks away. They found out that Tonks was pregnant, Her and Remus had a binding ceremony and lived at Grumwitch Place. Kingsley was happy to perform the ceremony when asked the next day.

A week later...

The group consisting of Molly and Arthur Weasly, in which had persisted Harry call Molly and Arthur, Tonks, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. They went into Diagon Alley. "Remus and Arthur will take care of you boys why me and the girls take care of things." Molly said. They agreed. The boys headed towards the twin's shop. When they got there the Twins let them in the back room. Arthur and Remus lit a cigarette. Harry was shocked. "Don't worry Harry. Molly knows I smoke every once and a while. She doesn't care as long as it's not around her." Arthur chuckled. "Tonks smoked herself but I made her stop when we found out she was pregnant. She's driving me mad. You know I thought this would be easy. Lily was nice when she had you." Remus said. "Remus my boy I'll give you a bit of advice. You too Harry since your getting married to Ginny. Woman, When pregnant, are nice to other people and mean as hell to their husband. So you have to keep them happy." Arthur said. They laughed. "Oh Harry by the way I found these the other day and since you have yet to propose, I thought you like to have them." Remus said handing Harry the box. Harry opened it to see his Mother's wedding and engagement ring and his Father's wedding ring. "Wow. This is it." He whispered. "What?" They asked. "The ring I'm going to propose with." Harry said. "Well Harry let me tell you this. Ginny's a closet Romantic. She loves all that mushy stuff. Glad Hermione isn't like that." Ron said. "Ron all woman are romantic." Remus said.

With the woman...

The group of women headed towards Madam Malika's. "Mum should I get some new things?" Ginny asked. "What kind of things?" She asked. "You know knickers. I want to be acceptable on my wedding night." She whispered. "Oh well yes. That would be a good idea." Molly said. "Well at least he's romantic. He'll probably light the room with candles and put rose petals on the bed." Hermione sighed. "Are you describing my wedding night or your dream wedding night?" Ginny asked looking at dress robes. "He can be so daft! He doesn't have a romantic bone in his body!" Hermione said. "Hermione, Weasly men have never been very romantic but when they want to they go all out." Molly said pulling out a gold dress. It was a halter. Hermione tried it on and looked great. She was going to be Ginny's maid of honor. They brought the dress and Harry's and Ron's robes and left to get the boys. They left to go home.

The day of the wedding...

Harry awoke to his alarm clock going off. Today was the day of his wedding day. He had proposed to Ginny in the clearing in the backyard. He jumped out of bed and fell. That woke Ron up. "Bloody hell! Why are you up so early?" Ron asked. "Oh I don't know Ron maybe because I'm getting married today!" Harry yelled. "Oi! No need to yell!" Ron said. "Sorry Ron. Just a little nervous." Harry said. "It's ok. I would be to if I was getting married to Ginny." Ron said. "I think I'm going to be sick." Harry said running into the bathroom. There was a knock at the door. "Come." Ron said. Hermione came in. "Where's Harry?" She asked. "Puking his brains out." Ron said. Harry came out. "You ok Harry?" Hermione asked. "Yeah just a little nervous." He said. "Well Ginny having the same problem. She says she loves you." Hermione said. "Tell her I love her too. Sorry if were getting you tired." Harry said. "It's fine. This time you have an excuse." Hermione said walking out. The boys got ready. Harry by some miracle got his hair to stay flat (Let's put it this way, He used more of that Hair potion than Hermione did for the Yule ball. Curse James and his hair ruffling ;) Ha!). Harry and Ron took their positions.

With the woman...

Ginny just finished puking when Hermione came back. "Harry loves you too, Ginny." She said. They started getting ready when Mrs.Weasly came in. "How are you feeling?" She asked. "Very nervous. Mum what if Harry's just marrying me because of that prophecy. What if he doesn't love me?" Ginny asked. "Look at me Ginevera Weasly! Harry loves you very much. You can tell by the way he looks at you. Now we could tell when we first met Hermione she was going to marry Ron one day by the way he talked about her. Hermione's great, Hermione can do this, Hermione knows that. It got a little tiring after a while." Mrs.Weasly said. "He said that?" Hermione asked zipping up Ginny's dress. "Well of course he did Hermione. I came here sometimes and he was always talking about you." Luna said in her dreamy voice. They nodded. They finished getting ready. There was a knock at the door. Arthur Weasly. "It's time." He said. "Daddy you know I'll always be your little girl right?" Ginny asked as they walked to the back door. "Yes sweetheart. You're my little miracle. Blimey, I never thought I'd be doing this. I need a smoke." Arthur sighed. "You better not get Harry hooked." Ginny said. "Not to worry sweet heart. He won't touch the things." Arthur said. They walked down the rows. Harry had never seen Ginny look so beautiful. When she and Arthur got there Arthur kissed her on the cheek. "You best take care of my little girl." He warned. Harry nodded and toke Ginny's hand. Kingsly Shacklebolt smile and said "Welcome Lady and Gentlemen to the binding of Harry James Potter and Ginevera Molly Weasly." The twins started whooping till Mrs.Weasly silentioed them. "If anyone objects to this binding please speak." Shacklebolt said. "Good. Harry please repeat after me. 'I, Harry James Potter, Take the, Ginevera Molly Weasly, as my magically bonded wife husband for sickness and health, till death do us part." Shacklebolt said. Harry did so. "Ginevera please repeat after me. 'I, Ginevera Molly Weasly, take the, Harry James Potter, as my magically bonded husband for sickness or health till death do us part.' " Shacklebolt said. Ginny did so. "Harry has something to say." He said. "Ginny from the first minute I saw you I knew you were special. I saved you my second year and we shared that special bond from that day on. You slowly started show me who you were and we became friends. Last year that all changed. I started to have different emotions about you. I felt like punching Dean Thomas every time I saw him. Then I got detention and you had to play seeker. You ran towards me to tell me and we kissed. Then Dumbledore died. And as you put it I was a 'Noble Git' and broke up with you to keep you safe. Then the prophecy came and here we are. I'm honored that you choose me. I love you, Ginny." Harry said kissing her hand. "Do you Harry James Potter take Ginevera Molly Weasly as you magically bonded wife?" Shacklebolt asked. "I do." Harry said. "Do you Ginevera Molly Weasly take Harry James Potter as your magically bonded wife?" He asked. "I do." She said. Shacklebolt pulled out his wand and a red light made a knot around their hands then disappeared. "I by the power of the minister, present Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter. You my kiss the bride." Shacklebolt said. Harry lifted Ginny's veil and kissed her gently. They walked down the aisle.

The Reception...

The reception was small but fun. They danced the first dance without Harry stepping on Ginny's feet. The sat at the table and Ron started his toast. "When we came home the last thing we expected was that Harry and Ginny would be getting married. I remember when we were little Ginny would make mum tell us the story of the boy who lived. At the end she would always say she was going to marry him. When I got on the train I never expected to become his friend. I really didn't think I would ever be friends with Hermione. We've been though hell and back together and he became something like a brother to me even though I had six. Now he really is my brother. Here's to Ginny and Harry." Ron said. There was a chores of here here's. Ginny was crying. Harry gave Ron a manly hug (You know the one that starts with the hand shake). The rest of the night went by perfectly. Everyone went home.

Harry carried Ginny over the thest hold of there room. Arthur had put a spell on the room that made in sound proof. "Let me freshen up." Ginny said with a seductive glint in her eye. She went into the bathroom. Ginny snuggled up to him after they were done. "I love you Gin." He murmured. "I love you too Harry." She said. They slowly fell asleep.

The next day...

Harry woke up feeling very warm. He looked over and saw Ginny cuddled up to him. He brushed the hair out of her face. Her eyes fluttered open. "Morning love." She said. There was a knock at the door. "Room service!" The voice belonging to Hermione said. Harry got on his boxers and Ginny got one of his shirts. Harry opened the door. "What's going on?" He asked. "It was their idea!" Ron said. "Mrs.Weasly sent up some food." Hermione said. She levitated one of the trays to Ginny. Ron handed Harry the other tray. They left. "That was odd." Ginny said taking a bit of her pancakes. "Not really. In the muggle world people go on Honey moons." Harry said. Ginny looked curios. "They go to places like Africa or Hawaii. To get away from people." He said. "That sounds fun." Ginny said. Harry felt bad. "I'm sorry you didn't get your dream wedding Gin." He said. "It's ok Harry. We can't let it get out that we're married. All that matters is that we are. All my dreams came true." Ginny said blushing. Harry smiled. "When are you leaving?" Ginny asked. Harry sighed. "After my birthday." He said pulling her close. "What are you doing?" She squealed as he tickled her. "Your suppose to share all your secrets with your wife, right?" Harry asked. "Most do." Ginny said. "I'm going to tell you everything that's happen to me in my life and the past seven years. Please don't cry or say anything till I'm finished." Harry said. Ginny nodded. Harry started telling her about his life and his mission. When he was finished Ginny looked like she was ready to cry. "Oh Harry!" She whispered. She hugged him. "It's all right Gin. I got over that a long time ago. Do you understand what I have to do?" He asked looking her strait in the eyes. "Yes. I'll help you in any way I can. The ministry arranged for me to be taught at home so no one would find out about the baby. Luna is too so I have some company. Can I tell her? She probably all ready knows." Ginny asked. "How would she know?" Harry asked a little alarmed. "How do you think she everything about you?" Ginny asked. "Everyone knows more about me than me." Harry said. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Think to were you've seen those eyes before." She said. He thought. "McGonagal." He said. "Shape, yes. Color, no. Clue she gets her hair from her dad. Her mum had Auburn hair." Ginny said. "Why can't you just tell me?" He asked. "Because I'm having to much fun. You got her Grandmother, whom she got her eye shape from. She get her eye color from her grandfather." I said. He got a look of understanding. "Dumbledore?" He asked. Ginny nodded. "Oh Merlin. We used to joke about that but we didn't really think." He said. "Yeah. Her mother used the last name McGonagal though she knew Dumbledore was her father. Luna's only told me." Ginny said. Harry got this sad look on his face. "Harry look me. He wouldn't want you to wallow in self-pity. It wasn't your fault." Ginny said bringing Harry's face to her's. "I know. I got you a present." Harry said reaching under the bed. He pulled out the mirror that matched the one Sirius gave him. "It beautiful Harry." She said running her fingers over the surface. "It's a two way mirror. We can talk though it. Just say my named." Harry said. "Wicked." Ginny said. She put the mirror on the table and tackled Harry. "Oh! What are you doing?" Harry asked. "Thanking you." Ginny said slyly. They spent the rest of the day making love and talking.


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry! Ginny! Wake up!" Molly yelled. The couple started to get out of bed when Ginny ran to the bathroom. There was a sicking sound and a flush. "You ok Gin?" Harry asked when she came out of the bathroom. "I'm fine Harry. Happy Birthday." She said cheerfully. They finished getting ready and went downstairs. Ron and Hermione were eating with Mr. Weasly and Mrs. Weasly was making tea. "You and Ron will come with me to work today boys. You have your apparating test today." Mr. Weasly said. Ron said something with his mouth full and chocked. Hermione hit him hard on the back. "Thanks." He said. Hermione blushed. They finished breakfast and the boys left. "Mum is there a way to tell if your pregnant without going to a healer?" Ginny asked. "Already? It's hardly been a month." Mrs.Weasly asked. "It be the perfect time since we're leaving tonight. That's why we asked for no party." Hermione said looking into her tea. Mrs.Weasly got a sad look on her face. "Don't worry Mum. You'll have me and the baby to smother." Ginny said silently cursing himself. Hermione looked shocked. "Sit down dear this will only take a sec." Mrs.Weasly said. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at her stomach. At white light came from it. "I know that light anywhere. Your pregnant." Mrs.Weasly said. She gave Ginny the lightless hug she ever had giving. "To the couch! You need to be comfortable!" Mrs.Weasly said pushing into the living room. She put Ginny on the couch and put a fluffy blanket on her. She made some tea. "Mum I'm only a month along!" Ginny whined. Mrs.Weasly ignored her. Hermione brought down her homework and helped her finish it. Ron and Harry came back just in time for lunch. They looked very amused to see Ginny wrapped in a blanket. They ate lunch. "Mum me and Harry are going up to our room." Ginny said taking Harry's hand. They darted upstairs before Mrs.Weasly could object. "Harry." Ginny said. "Yeah Gin?" He asked. "You know I've been getting sick in the mornings?" She asked sitting on him. He nodded. "I'm pregnant." She said. He looked at her lovingly. "I knew you were. You have to be for the prophecy." Harry said. "I'm glad we got married." Ginny said. "Me too." Harry said. They made love. He then looked panicked. "Did I-" He started to say till Ginny cut in. "No Harry you didn't hurt the baby. In fact having sex can stimulate the baby." Ginny said. They got dressed.

They went downstairs to see Tonks on the couch crying. Hermione had her in a hug. She spotted Ginny and Harry. "Wo-Wotcha Harry, Ginny." She cried. "What happened?" Harry asked. Tonks started balling again. Hermione glared him. Ron covered his ears. Remus Lupin flooed into the Burrow. Tonks leaped and pointed her wand his neck. Remus backed into a wall looking slightly terrified. "How DARE you come here!" She squeaked. "What did I do?" He asked. She broke down crying. "They put me on maternity leave!" She cried on his shoulder. "It's ok honey. You'll have Ginny and Luna to hang out with." Remus said. "Luna might want to hang herself after this." Ron muttered receiving a slap on the head from the females of the house. Harry stifled a laugh. Mr. Weasly came home a hour later. The twins arrived a few minutes later, and then came Fluer and Bill. They ate the dinner Mrs.Weasly had made. Just before dessert Harry tapped his glass. "Uhh, Well today me and Ginny found out some very good news today. Ginny's pregnant." Harry said. Ron almost chocked Bill looked shock, the twins looked like they we're ready to kill and Arthur looked proud. The twins started to get up. "Sit." Ginny said. The twins sat down quickly. They remembered what there mum had been like when she was pregnant. The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence. Later that night the trio left. Harry, not wanting to wake his wife, kissed her on the cheek. "Bye Harry." She said in her sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mum!" A very pregnant Ginny yelled. Mrs.Weasly brought her daughter her tea. "Thank you mum." She said. Molly went downstairs. "Was I this bad when I was pregnant?" She asked her eldest son. "No." He said. Molly sighed. "You were worst." He said. "MUM!" Ginny screamed with pain. Molly, Bill and Fluer ran upstairs. Ginny looked like she was in some serous pain. Her sheets were wet. "Water broke." Ginny said. She screamed again. Molly went under the sheets. "Bill get me my medical book." Molly said. Bill rushed out. "Your 5 meters dilated. A little too quickly. Fluer get a Mediwitch. You know what to say." Molly said. Fluer did so. A frail looking Mediwitch came into the room ten minutes later. She looked at Ginny. "This is quick. She's fully dilated. Ginny you need to push now." The witch said. Ginny pushed as hard as she could. Bill fainted as soon as he saw blood. Fluer held Ginny's hand as Molly helped the healer. "I see a head!" The healer shouted. A bright aura filled the room. The light faded and the healer held the baby up. She looked wide-eyed at the child. She had Molly cut the cord and cleaned up the baby. "A little girl." She said handing over the child still shaken. Tonks stupefied her. "I'll take her to the ministry." Tonks said leaving. Tonks was still on maturity leave for her new born son, Theodore, but was also assigned to watch Ginny. "Hello baby." Ginny said holding her daughter. She had a tuff of black hair and bright emerald eyes. "She looks just like her father." Molly said. "Zhe iz beautiful! I can not waitz tillz I have a little one." Fluer said. "What's her name?" Molly said. "Lillian Aurora Potter. Lily for short. Harry said he wanted to name our baby after his parents." Ginny said. "Thatz beautiful." Fluer said. Bill sat up. "What I miss?" He asked. "The birthz ofz our nieze! Youz betterz not faintz when ourz iz born!" Fluer yelled. Bill whimpered. "I think I want to be alone." Ginny said. Molly nodded and they left. "Hello Lily." Ginny said looking at her daughter. There was a ring. Ginny slipped out of the bed and pulled her mirror out. Harry was there. "Are you ok Ginny? I felt something." He said with a worried look. "I'm better than ok Harry. I like you to met your daughter, Lillian Aurora Potter." Ginny said moving the baby so Harry could she her. His face soften as he looked at his daughter. "When was she born?" He asked. "A hour ago." Ginny said. "I wish I could be there." He said. "You are. You're in me and you're in Lily. Your in our hearts." Ginny said looking at Harry with a look of pure love. He smiled softly. "Hey Harry! Who you talking to?" A voice, Ginny recognized as her brother's asked. Harry started to grin like an idiot. "Hermione! I think that Harry's been confounded!" Ron called. Hermione rushed over. She looked in the mirror. She screamed. "What's wrong?!" Ron asked. "Nothings wrong Uncle Ron." Hermione said. The same goofy smile over came Ron as he slipped on the ground. Hermione pried the mirror out of Harry's grip. "What's the baby's name?" She asked. "Lily Aurora." Ginny said. "That's beautiful!" Hermione said holding the mirror up so Ron could see. Harry walked over and sat in front. They talked for a bit till there was a knock. Ginny put the mirror back on her nightstand and put the baby in her crib. Ginny opened the door. Molly came in and put her in bed. "Tomorrow we have to go to the Ministry. Schimmor wants to see her. Maybe we'll get to see Percy." Molly said. "Mum did you feel like you had pushed a watermelon when you had Bill?" Ginny asked. "Oh yes. The fruit got smaller as you children came. By the time you came it was a grapefruit." Molly said. Ginny was already asleep. "Sleep Dear. You need it. So young but you handled it so well. She's perfect." Molly said. She looked in on the baby. Lily was also asleep.

The next morning Ginny and Molly wrapped the baby up and went to the Ministry. Lily surprisingly quiet. They entered the office. Percy was sitting in a small chair. "Ahh Mrs.Weasly, Mrs. Potter. Good to see you! Of course you know Percy." Schimmor said. "Hello Minister." The two women said as they took their sits. "Is that the child?" He asked. Ginny un-wrapped the bundle. Percy's eyes lit up when he saw her. The Minister came over, as did Percy but he stayed at a distance. "So this is the newest Chosen one? Well just making sure it was true." He said. He left. Percy came closer. "Can I ho-hold her?" He asked. Ginny nodded and handed him the baby. Percy held the baby like a pro. "Mr. Weasly Mrs. Weasly is here to see you." A voice rang. Ginny and Molly looked at Percy confused. Percy blushed, gave Ginny the baby and went to the door. A woman holding a little boy no older than two was pulled in. "What's going on Percy?" The woman asked. Ginny recognized her as Penelope Clearwater or Penny. "Penelope Clearwater?" She asked. "Ginny is that you? Oh you've gotten so big! 'Faid it's not Clearwater anymore. Me and Percy got married two years ago." Penny said walking over to the women. "You did?" Molly asked looking like she was going to cry. "You didn't know? I knew Percy and his family were fighting but I never thought it went that far." She said. Molly started crying. The little boy waddled over. He pulled a flower out of his pocket. He gave it to her. Molly wrapped him in a hug. Penny glared at Percy. "I tried to tell! I swear but the twins hexed off my mouth!" He said. Penny looked at Ginny, who nodded. "Fine I believe you but I demanded you apologize to your family. It's bad enough that Chris will never know my parents but he will know yours!" Penny said. Molly held Chris up. "So that's your name?" She asked. "No it's Christopher but people call me Chris." Chris said. Penny had moved to Ginny. "So who are her parents?" She asked. "Me." Ginny said. "But you're only sixteen." Penny said. "I'm a married woman and I even got pregnant after the wedding. She's only a day old." Ginny said. "Who's her father?" Penny asked. "Harry." Ginny said. "So it wasn't worthless than." Penny said. "Nope. Kissed me at the end of Quittiage season my fifth year." Ginny said. "Why don't we go see your father? He hasn't even met her." Molly said. "He hasn't?" Ginny asked. "No. I wouldn't let him wake you to up." Molly said giving Penny Chris. "Why don't we go see him too Percy?" Penny said. "I'd like that." Percy said. "Oh Percy! There's a reason I came." Penny said. "Yes dear?" He asked taking Chris. "I'm pregnant." She said. Molly quickly toke Chris. "That's wonderful Penny!" He said hugging his wife. The group carefully wrapped up Lily and set off to Mr. Weasly's office. When they walked in Mr. Weasly was surprised to see Percy. He listened to Percy's story. "Well son I forgive you. You only did what I taught you." He said. Percy looked confused. "Always do the right thing for your family even if that means being a complete ass." Arthur said. "Daddy!" "Arthur!" "Mr. Weasly!" The three women said. "Sorry." He said. The bundle wiggled. "She's hungry. Got a bathroom?" Ginny asked. Arthur pointed to the small door. Ten minutes later Ginny came out. "Is this her?" Arthur asked. Ginny nodded and handed her to him. "Hello sweetie. I'm your Grandpa." Arthur said to the baby. They visited for a while before Percy's break was up. He kissed his wife goodbye. The girls went to the Burrow. Molly gave Chris a toy and Ginny put Lily in the bassinet in the kitchen. "So what's happened since I left school?" Penny asked. "Ron and Hermione are finally together." Ginny said. "That's wonderful!" Penny said. The girl's talked for a while till Penny had to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mummy will daddy be there?" Four-year-old Lily Potter asked for the hundredth time that day. Harry had been unable to meet his daughter and his mirror had broken right after his last transmission. Tomorrow was her birthday and she wanted so bad to meet her father. "I'm not sure sweet heart. Why don't you go play with Will, Chris and T.J." Ginny said. Lily frowned and went into the living room. Ginny gripped the counter. "Why haven't you come home Harry? Every Christmas and every birthday she opens her presents and gets excited till she sees your not here. I don't know what to do. I need you." Ginny said. She felt two arms wrapped around her. "I'm sorry Gin." A voice said in her ear sending shivers up her back. She whipped rounded to look into the eyes of her husband, Harry Potter. "Harry." She breathed before he captured Ginny in a passionate kiss. "Aunt Ginny! Will ate Lego! Oh!" A voice said. They looked at the doorway at seven-year-old Chris Weasly. "LILY!" He yelled. The two other children came in with Will who was holding his throat. Ginny speed over and removed the Lego. T.J. and Lily stared at Harry, so did Will when Ginny moved. Lily walked up to him. "You Harry Potter?" She asked. "Yeah I'm Harry Potter." Harry said. "Good cause you've got a lot of birthday presents to make up for." Lily said a smile creeping to her face; her eyes were rapidity changing color. Harry hugged her. "Don't worry about the eyes it's normal." T.J. said. "And who are you?" Harry asked. "Theodore John Lupin but you may call me T.J." T.J. said. "So your Lupin's kid? Guessing you two are Chris and Will." Harry said picking up Lily. Lily gently touch a scratch on his face. His whole body was rid of all scars and wounds. "How you do that?" Harry asked. "We figured that one out last week I thinks." Lily said. "Show him what else you can do." T.J. said. Lily rolled her eyes. Harry let her down. Lily transformed into a deer and back. "That ones the oldest next to the eye thingy. Nothing special. T.J. can do it too." Lily said. T.J. turned into a wolf cub and back. "At least I have an excuse. Your just weird that way." T.J. said. Lily stuck her tough out at him. "Where's Mrs. Weasly? And why are you lot here?" Harry asked. They were currently at the Order's headquarters. "Grandma went to help heal people. Auntie Luna and Uncle Neville thought this be safest place to be. Mummy can I take a nap?" Lily asked before fainting. Ginny scooped her up. "Its bed time you three." Ginny said. The group headed upstairs.

Ginny came down a few minutes later. "Is she ok?" Harry asked. "Oh that happens every time she heal some major damage. She can handle paper cuts fine but give her spell cuts and it's light out with in twenty minutes. Wasted more because she transformed. So where are Ron and Hermione?" Ginny asked. "Honey moon." Harry asked grabbing a apple. "Mum's never going to be able to plan that dream wedding." Ginny said shaking her head. "So you got some plans for tomorrow?" Harry asked. Ginny looked confused. "Her party." He said taking a bit out of his apple. "You remember?" She asked. "Of course I did! What kind of father do you think I am? I came here planning to surprise you and Lily tomorrow." Harry said. "I'm sorry." Ginny said crying. Harry hugged her. "Shh Ginny. Don't cry." Harry said stroking her back. "It's just you've been gone so long! I missed you." She said. Harry hugged her. He scooped her up and carried her up the stairs. He placed her on the bed and kissed her. The door flung open. Harry and Ginny jumped apart. There in the door way stood Percy Weasly. "Ginny!" He yelled.. "What would Harry say?!" Percy roared. "I'd get the hell out of my room!" Harry yelled. Percy's eyes got big. "Harry?" Percy asked. "Of course it's Harry you Twit! Why would I sleep with any one else?" Ginny yelled. Percy ran out and closed the door. Ginny sighed. Harry broke out laughing. "What's so funny?" Ginny asked putting her hands on her hips. "I missed your family." Harry said chuckling. Ginny frown flattered. "But I missed you and Lily more." He said. "Oh really?" Ginny asked. "Yeah There's something I've been wanting to do." Harry said. "And what's that?" Ginny asked. "This." Harry said kissing her. They made love. Ginny snuggled up to him. "Oh god Harry that was amazing." She said but Harry was already out. Ginny flicked her wand and they both had nightclothes on. She laid her head on his chest and fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up to someone jumping on the bed. She looked up and saw Lily staring at her dad. "What are you doing?" Ginny asked. "Reading his dreams." Lily said. "That a new one?" Ginny asked. Lily nodded. Harry suddenly grabbed Lily and started tickling her. Ginny started helping to. Lily and Harry turned on her. After ten minutes they stopped. "That was fun!" Lily said. "It sure was Bambi." Harry said. Lily tilted her head. "Well when my dad, your grandfather, and his friends were in school the had nicknames that was like them. "Sirius Black was Padfoot because he could transform into a dog. Your grandfather was Prongs because he could transform into a Stag. And Remus Lupin, T.J.'s dad, was Moony because he was a werewolf. So your name is Bambi for a muggle cartoon deer." Harry said. Lily smiled and ran off. "You think you could distract them while me and the women get the party ready?" Ginny asked pulling on a shirt. "Sure what are 4 little kids?" Harry said. Ginny laughed. "What's funny?" Harry asked. "Try 10." Ginny said. "10?" Harry asked. "Yep. The four you met last night. Scarlet is 5 and Neville and Luna's. Anna Lisa is 4 and Bill and Fluer's. Desmond is 4 and Charlie and Jessie's. Bess and Tess are 2. Bess is Fred and Angelina's. Tess is George and Katie's. There's also Roman but his 1 so he'll be with us, He's Penny and Percy's." Ginny said. "Oh Merlin!" Harry said. Ginny nodded. "I didn't know Luna was pregnant." Harry said. "Why else would they let her stay? Her and Neville got married a few days after you left." Ginny said.

They walked into the playroom to see Penny watching the kids and holding a red headed baby. A pretty little girl was playing with Will and another little boy. A blonde haired girl was playing with Lily and T.J. Chris was watching two little girls closely. The whole room looked at Harry. He blushed. "Still shy as ever." Ginny muttered. Lily got up and stood in front. "This is Harry Potter. My dad and the guy that's going to save the world." She said. The two smallest tried to ran to him but two ropes held them back that Chris was holding. "Baby leashes?" Harry asked. "It was Penny's idea. They were getting into everything so she got them for Katie and Angelina." Ginny said. Harry chuckled. T.J. dragged the little blonde headed girl over. She hid behind Ginny. "Come out. I'm not going to bite." Harry said. The girl came out. "Hi I'm Scarlet. Did you know that the brain weights 8 pounds?" The little girl said. "Yeah your definitely Luna's daughter." Harry said. She blushed. Will and his group came over. "Orava!" The girl said. "Stop speaking in French Anna." The boy said. The girl said something in French that made the boy grasp. "I'm going to tell your mummy!" The boy said. The girl said something in French. "Fine but only if you speak English." The boy said. "Fine. My names Anna Lisa Deville Weasly." The girl said. "I'm Desmond." The boy said. "Nice to met you." Harry said. The little girls came over with Chris holding the ropes tight. "Hi!" They said together. "Bess is in pink, Tess is in purple." Chris said pointing at the girls. They were identical to the last detail. "No bodies quite sure how it happen. They were born the same day, same hour and only a few minutes apart." Ginny said. Penny walked over. "This is Roman. I'm Penny by the way." She said. "I know. I remember you from Hogwarts." Harry said. A group of people came in. They looked at Harry in awe. "HARRY!" Mrs. Weasly said giving Harry a hug. "Hello Mrs. Weasly." He said hugging her back. "Where are Hermione and Ron?" Tonks asked. "Honey moon." Harry said. "Finally!" The group said. The kids laughed. "I have to get to work!" Bill said. "Well Charlie couldn't make it, Neville's at work, Percy's at work, the twins are getting the presents and Bill's got work. That just leaves you and me." Remus said as the women left. "Good to see you Professor." Harry said. "Please Harry. You are way pass school. Call me Remus." Remus said. "Ok Remus but I think I'd still prefer to call Professor McGonagal, Remus." Harry said. Remus chuckled. "I think all her ex-students do. I even do." Remus said. They broke out laughing. "Is she really that bad?" Scarlet asked. "She's not bad just strict." Remus said. The kids started playing. Chris handed the men the ropes and left to read a book. Bess and Tess looked at each other with a sly grin. They reached behind the other and un-clipped the others Baby leash.

With the woman...

"Are you sure that was a good idea? Leaving Harry with the twins." Mrs. Weasly asked. "No. I'm positive it wasn't. I want Harry to get the feeling of having to chase around children." Ginny said. Mrs. Weasly shook her head chuckling. They heard a scream. "That was Scarlet." Luna said. There was a bang. "They just trapped them." Penny said. Crashes, screams and tons of laughter went on for two hours. "Well every things done. Shall we rescue the men?" Angelina asked. The woman looked at each other and said, "Nah!" The woman waited thirty minutes to go check on the kids. They removed what ever was blocking the door and went inside. The place was in shambles. Remus and Harry were gagged and tied to a pole. Bess and Tess were on the chandelier. Scarlet was under the couch. Anna Lisa, Will and Desmond were behind a bookshelf. Lily and T.J. were behind a desk both holding and beater's bat. Chris was in the same spot he was before they had left reading a book. Angelina and Katie walked directly under their children. Bess and Tess jumped down into their mother's arms. Tonks and Ginny worked on getting Harry and Remus un-tied. Luna pulled Scarlet from under the couch while Penny and Molly got the children from their hiding spots. Harry looked shaken while Remus looked board. "Your rusty. You did that Tuesday to your Uncle Charlie." Remus said. The girls giggled as they got scolded till their mothers said that if the didn't behave they wouldn't to get any cake. "You planned this." Harry said. Ginny grinned. They gathered the children and went down stairs. They sited them. Bess and Tess tried to move but couldn't. "Did you wield them to their sits Lily?" Katie asked. Lily nodded. "Good girl!" Angelina said. They laughed. They ate dinner and played a few games. "Ok presents!" Ginny said. They all sat in a circle. Lily got a book of fairy tales from Percy's family, A stuffed dragon from Charlie's family, A hair bush/comb/mirror set from Bill's family, A book about magical plants from Luna's family, a play snitch from Remus' family (This by far was Lily's favorite), A dress from her grandparents, A Pygmy Puff, Terra, from Fred's family, A cage, food and a book on the care of said Pygmy puff from George's family and a book about Magical Creatures from Hagrid. Ron and Hermione had sent her something called a Barbie doll (Most likely Hermione chose it since it's muggle and Ron's useless when getting presents.) "What you get me Mama?" Lily asked. Ginny pulled out a toy broom. "Yeah!" Lily said clutching the broom. They all looked at Harry. "I have five presents since I've missed five birthdays. This is the first one." He said handing her one of the boxes he had. Lily pulled out a book. "Hermione helped me write it. It's called Harry Potter and the Sorrcer's Stone. Your mum can read it to you and your cousins and friends. This is the second one." Harry said handing her another box. Inside this one was a set was green robes. "Hermione found them. And the third one." Harry said handing her another gift. This one was a beautiful glass fairy. There were gasps. "I found a muggle glass blower. He said he could make it any color I wanted. I had him make it have green eyes and black hair like yours." Harry said. Lily hugged him. "There's two more presents. I'm giving you this first because after you little ones see the other one there'll be no talking to you." Harry said. He pulled out a necklace box. He opened it to reveal a silver necklace with an Emerald lily at the end. Tears ran down Remus' cheeks. "Is that...?" Remus voice trailed off. Harry nodded. "Lily this belong to your grandmother Potter." Harry said. "Lily always wore it. She said it had been in her family for generations. Passed down to the youngest girl of the family. She said that it was why all the female in her family were name after flowers." Remus said wiping away his tears. Lily took the necklace in her hands. "Will you put it on me?" She asked her eyes changing color faster than anybody had ever seen. Harry took the necklace and put it on his daughter. The chain shrunk down to her size. One of her eyes settled on blue while the other one was yellow. They switched back to green when she hugged her father. "Thank you Daddy." She whispered. Harry smiled. "Well just one more." Harry said. He got up and picked up a big box out of the closet. There were holes in the side. Lily un-tied the ribbon and lifted the lead. A flash of red fur appeared and jumped on Lily. Lily yelled in surprise as it started licking. "You got her a puppy?" Ginny asked. "I got her a Krup puppy." Harry said. The puppy jumped off Lily and growled at Remus. Remus picked up the puppy and let it sniff him. It started wagging its tail. It ran over to T.J. and started sniffing him. It did the same to Anna Lisa. It trotted over to Lily and sat down. "Hello Pepper." Lily said to the puppy. Pepper barked. "Now this is a special puppy. They age slowly. In about 6 years it should be grown." Harry said. The kids ate some cake and played with the puppy. "This was the best birthday ever! I got every thing I wanted. I love you Daddy." Lily said as she drifted off to sleep. "I love you too baby." Harry said tears welling in his eyes. He walked back to his room. "You ok Harry?" Ginny asked seeing her husband's tears. "How could I miss this?" He asked sitting on the bed. "Harry you had no chose. You did what you had to." Ginny said putting her hand on his shoulder. "I just wish I could see toughs moments." Harry said. "You can." Ginny said. She got up and walked over to the bookshelf. She pulled out a book. She handed it to him. "You would think that I would stay away from magical diaries." Ginny said. "What?" Harry asked. "I saw it in Diagon Alley. The storekeeper said that it worked like a penisive. Only in book form. And it's dated too." Ginny said. Harry opened it to the first page. He and Ginny were sucked in. There sat on the bed a sixteen-year-old Ginny knitting something. She sat down the knitting and rubbed her belly. "Hello baby." She said. She all of a sudden clutched her stomach. "MUM!" She yelled. A few minutes later Mrs.Weasly, Bill and Fluer came in. Fluer left to get a healer. Fluer came in with the healer and Tonks. The baby came and Bill fainted. Fluer yelled at him. Ginny named the baby. The scene changed to a dinning room. A little girl with big green eyes and black hair was sitting on the ground with a three year old and two other toddlers. Penny was sitting down holding a small red head baby. Fluer was walking around with her baby as was another woman Harry guessed to be Charlie's wife. Molly picked up the children and put them in their high chairs. Ginny came out with a cake. She went over to Lily. "Dada?" Lily asked. "Here's not going to be here Lily." Ginny said. Lily's eyes went blue. They wished her a happy birthday. They did gifts. Molly yelled at Remus for getting Lily a broom (I'm only doing what James and Sirius would have done! Remus defended.) After a few more scenes they were thrown out. Harry was crying. Ginny brushed them away. She gently kissed him. They rid the other of there clothing. They made love that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Two people snuck into Grimwald's place. They entered the kitchen. "I hope we didn't wake any one up." The woman said. "I don't think we did." The man said. "You want some milk?" A voice said making them jump. "No." The man said. "Well I do so move." The little girl said. They moved. The door opened and the milk floated out. A glass came under it and the milk poured in the glass. The milk went back into the refrigerator while the glass came to the girl. A cookie came over to her. She put it in her pocket. "Yours is the third on the right." The girl said walking away. They looked at each other. "Who-" Ron started to say till the little girls voice came in. "I'm Lily, Uncle Ron!" She said. Hermione giggled. They went to bed.

When they woke up there was lots of eyes on them. "Told you." Lily said. The brown-headed boy rolled his eyes. "Get out of here!" Ron yelled. The kids plus a puppy ran out the door. Ginny noticed the herd of kids plus a puppy running down the stairs giggling. She entered the room. "Ron your here!" Ginny said hugging her brother whom had just gotten dressed. "Ginny!" He said hugging her back. Hermione came out of the bathroom and hugged her sister-in-law. The door burst open and people flooed the room. They started asking questions. "Who's watching the kids?" Angelina asked. They group looked at each other. They raced down the stairs to see Lily and T.J. sitting on two boxes with holes in them. There was screams. "Who's in the boxes?" Ginny asked. They jumped backwards and Bess and Tess came running out. Ron snickered. Hermione hit him. "Who's are they?" Hermione asked. "Ours." Katie and Angelina said together. They picked up their respective child. Anna Lisa came in grabbering in french to Desmond. "Do you have to speak french?" Desmond asked. "Wi!" Anna said nodding. Desmond rolled his eyes. They stopped when they saw Ron and Hermione. "Hi! My names Desmond and this is Anna Lisa." Desmond said. Anna curstied. "Defentliy Fluer's." Hermione said. "Desmond is Charlie's." Ron said. Chris ran into the living room holding the leashes. He handed them to Angelina and Katie. "Hello. Mummy can I go read?" He asked. Penny nodded and he left. "That's Chris. He's little shy." Lily said. Scarlet came out holding a flower. She gave it to Luna and noticed Ron and Hermione. She hid behind her mother. Luna pushed her out. "This is Ron and Hermione." Luna said. "Hi. Did you know that Bees and Dog's can smell fear?" Scarlet said. "Did you know that Elis Grimstone created the Oakshaft broom?" Hermione challenged. "Did you know the brain weights 8 pounds?" Scarlet retored. "Did you know that Damocles Belby created the Wolfsvane potion?" Hermione said back. "Did you know Dobby got married?" Scarlet said. "I, I can't compete with that." Hermione said. They looked shock. Scarlet, Who looked pleased with her shelf, went and sat with T.J. and Lily. "Dobby got married?" Harry asked. "Oh! I forgot to tell you. He got married to Winky." Ginny said. "Desmond!" A little voice said. Will came running out. "Oh Hi! I'm Will. Desmond I think I found the toy." Will said. Desmond, Anna and Will ran off. "William's Anti-Percy." Penny said. "I'm T.J." T.J. said turning back to his and Lily's game. Crookshanks came bounding down the stairs followed by Pepper. "Pepper! Sit!" Lily yelled. Pepper sat down. Lily got up and walked over to the couch. "Crookshanks out. Look who's here." Lily said. The cat crawled out. He caught site of Hermione. He bounded over. Hermione picked him up. He hissed at Ron. "Bad Crookshanks. Ron's my husband now. You have to nice to him." Hermione said. Crookshanks gave Hermione a look of pure disgust. "Don't look at my wife that way Furball!" Ron yelled. Crookshanks looked at him in surprise. He jumped down. He walked around Ron. Crookshanks looked at Hermione, nodded and bounded up the stairs. "I think he just approved of you." Hermione said. They spent the rest of the day getting to know each other better.

That night after all the kids had been put to bed Harry and Ginny were sitting on their bed. "Harry I want another." Ginny whined. "Another what?" Harry asked. "Baby." Ginny said. "Are you sure?" Harry asked. "Well if you think it's to dangeros we won't but yes." Ginny said. "Then I'm going to make it happen." Harry said. "DADDY!" A voice screamed. "Lily." They said together. They rushed to Lily's room. "It's time." Lily said tears running down her face. The rest of the house stood at her door. Harry turned to Ginny. "We have to go." He said. "I know. Just remember I love you." Ginny said kissing his cheek. "Daddy you'll beat him." Lily said. Harry scooped her up. "I love you Lily." He said kissing her forehead. Lily touched his scar. "I love you too Daddy. That's the key." Lily said drifting off to sleep. Harry gentle tucked her in. They went down stairs to see the Weasly men and Hermione all dressed. They said goodbye and left.

Two hours passed. Lily and the kids came down. "We need to go." Lily said. "Go where?" Ginny asked. "To help them." Lily said. The woman looked at each other and nodded. They knew that their children were the most powerful witches and wizards alive. They donned themselves in all the protection gear they could find. A flash entered the room and faded quickly. Lily's eyes were silver and she looked like she was going cry. T.J. gentle took her hand. She smiled at him. They took hold of the portkey. It transported them into the battle. A clear bubble appeared around them. As they found their spouse the woman joined the fight. The children stayed with Ginny. They took down some deatheaters. Then they ran into her. Something must have clitched inside Scarlet because she sent a green light strait at Bellatrix. It hit it's mark and the woman withered. They pressed on. Then they saw them. Harry and Voldermort were neck and neck in the battle. Hermione and Ron ran over. "What are you doing?" Ron asked. "Saving him." Lily said. Her eyes were gold and glowing. Her hair was wipping around her body. "Hey Lord Moldy-Butt!" She yelled. Voldermort turned to her. "A mear child dares to insult me!" He yelled. Voldermort was sent back with a force. He was right in front of Harry. "Avera Kadabra!" Harry yelled. The light hit Voldermort. He fell to the ground. All fighting stopped. Lily walked over to a man bleeding on the ground. "Hello Peter." She said in a eco voice. Pettigrew knew that voices. "You commited many sins. You have brought back a great evil, Tried to kill Harry and betreyed us. But you redemied your self by helping Harry in his search and saving his life. All of your crimes are forgiving Peter. Were waiting for you. Going us." Lily said holding out her hand. Pettigrew smiled. "All I ever wanted was to be rescepted. I thought by doing what I did I would but I was treated worst. You guys were the only ones that respected me and I never say it. I'm so sorry for betreying you. How can you just forgive me?" Peter asked. "Because you regret it. Come home Peter." Lily said. "I see the way. Thank you." Peter said. He closed his eyes and he was gone. Five ghostly figures floated above Lily. The Maraders and Lily. Remus and Harry ran over. "Mum? Dad? Sirius? Proffessor?" Harry asked. Remus just stode there. "Hello Harry." Ghost Lily said. "Hello Harry!" James and Sirius said. "Hello Harry." Dumbledore said. "You've grown Remus." Ghost Lily said. "Hello Moony!" James and Sirius said. Peter was quiet. "Hello guys." He said. "See you have a kid." James said. "With my cousin." Sirius said. Remus blushed. "Don't tease him!" Ghost Lily said. "Sorry Lily." The two men said. "Your wife is beatiful Harry as is yours Remus." Ghost Lily said. "Thanks." The two men said. "Your Grandparents!" Sirius said. "I'm to young to be a grandfather!" James whinned. "Your just soar because she isn't named after you." Ghost Lily said. James stuck out his tough "Am not." James said. "Are too." Ghost Lily said. They started bickering. "Who ever came up with the term 'Rest in peace' never met these two." Sirius said. Peter snorted. "I'm glad that Luna has found her match. They are perfect for each other." Dumbledore said smiling at his great-grand daughter. "So your still dead Peter." Remus said. "Remus I'm-" Peter started to say till Remus cut in. "You were already forgiving Pete." Remus said. "We're almost out of time." Ghost Lily said. "We are proud of you Harry." James said. "You've got the biggest heart." Peter said. "And we love you all. We'll always watching." Ghost Lily said. They faded and Lily fell to the ground. Harry gentle picked her up. "I saw Granny and Grandpa." Lily mummbled. "So did I Lily." Harry said. It started raining. Ginny ran over. "Is she ok?" Ginny asked. "She's just tired. I am to. Can we go home?" Harry asked. "Yeah. We can go home." Ginny said. She took his hand and they apparted home.


End file.
